Lost and Found
by friendslover99
Summary: Elizabeth discovers an abandoned little girl from the police department and decided to foster her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneak Peek**

While Morgan played with one of Taylor's old toys, Carter layed out her clothes on the chair near her dresser. ''Hey'' Elizabeth walked in, '' 'Mind if I come in?''. ''Sure, I was just picking out stuff'' she said. ''that's fine'' said Elizabeth as she sat on Carter's bed. Carter sat next to her. ''You know, Morgan's the same age you were when Lori took you'' Elizabeth quietly said. It touched Elizabeth that Morgan reminded her of Taylor and Carter when they were her age. ''I know'' Carter replied,''How long will she be staying here?''

''I don't know'' said Elizabeth, ''We still hadn't gotten contact of her parents''

''Mom, we can't just give her back to the police department'' Carter told her.

''We have to if we haven't found her parents' wherabouts''

''Mom, her parents abandoned her'' exclaimed Carter, ''What if they hurt her?, and what about the police department, they're just going to dump her in a foster system with total strangers''

''I don't want to see another little girl get hurt'' she continued.

Elizabeth sighed, ''I don't want that to happen either, But Morgan's going to be fine as long as she's in our protection''

''Just be careful with her'' said Carter.

''We will'' replied Elizabeth.

**First chapter coming up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was called to investigate a mysterious investigation that was found recently in a gas station. When she got to the police station, she saw a small girl clutching to a stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear while sitting on the chair next to Agent Lee's desk. She had honey brown hair and wore a denim jacket. ''What happened?'' she asked Agent Lee. ''A worker in the gas station store called and reported on a little girl sitting in a bathroom stall alone'' he explained, ''and apparently she was abandoned by her parents''.

''Are her parents arrested yet?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Yeah, they just finished getting them fingerprinted'' Agent Lee replied, ''it turns out the mother's a prostitute and her boyfriend's her drug dealer''

''Jesus'' she commented, ''She got to have _somebody _to take care of her''

'' Neither of the parents have family so we were planning of contacting Child Protection Services for put her in a foster system''

Elizabeth looked at the little girl's shy and pale look on her face that she tries to bury in her Winnie the Pooh bear. She couldn't help, But think of the emotional hell she would have to go through if she's put in a foster system. She would have to be forced to stay with strangers that unknowingly might hurt her. ''Let me take her'' she said. ''What?'' asked Agent Lee. ''I said let me take her'' Elizabeth said clearly.

''Elizabeth, are you sure about this?''

''Yes, and I'm not letting her go into a foster system''

''I like that you're stepping up, But we're working an investigation not a miracle''

''For all we know, some drunk would take her in and put her in danger''

''Elizabeth, I don't think we can do this''

''I lost my daughter twice. I don't want what happened to Carter happen to her''

Agent Lee agreed. Elizabeth knelt down in front of the little girl. ''Hi, sweetie'' she said softly, ''My name's Elizabeth, I'm a detective. Can you tell me your name?''

''Morgan'' she said quietly.

''That's a pretty name'' replied Elizabeth.

''Where's my mama?''

''Honey, she did a really bad thing so they're taking her away''

Morgan looked down at the floor still hugging her bear. Elizabeth tried to look into her crystal blue eyes to get her to look at her. ''Morgan, would you like for me to be your mother?''. Morgan's eyes lit up and nodded. She smiled and hugged Elizabeth

* * *

**A/N: I tried my very best with this chapter! Guest- If you still don't agree with this chapter,I guarantee you shouldn't tell me too harshly. Happy Easter everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention this is my first Finding Carter fic so I'm tried the best I can with this chapter, so please be nice.**

When Elizabeth took Morgan home, she was introduced to the rest of the family. Morgan stayed silent the rest of the way home and only responded through nods and head shaking. While Morgan took a nap, Everyone sat in the living room and Elizabeth told them about Morgan and how she found her. ''Mom, I don't think we have the time to adopt another kid'' said Taylor. ''She has no place to go'' explained Elizabeth, ''I can't just let her go off into foster care, I mean who knows what those people might do to her?''. ''You just found her today?'' asked David.

''Yes'' Elizabeth replied.

''How old is she?'' Grant asked.

''She's three''

''I don't know how this is going to be with her'' she turned to David, ''I mean what if she doesn't like us?''

''She will'' David replied.

''Great, so know we have another kid to drag into this mess this family is in'' Taylor said sarcastically.

After a while, Morgan warmed up to the got along with her well and she played with her. Elizabeth couldn't help, But think of how much Morgan reminded her of Carter and Taylor when they were her age. When it was time for bed, Elizabeth let Morgan sleep in her and David's bed since he was living out of his office. She layed next to Morgan and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. ''Are you ok, sweetie?'' she asked her. Morgan nodded her head.

''Goodnight, sweetheart'' Elizabeth said quietly.

''Goodnight, Mommy'' Morgan whispered.

Then, Elizabeth smiled and kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, David stayed at the house. Morgan got use to living in a actual house due to growing up in a crack apartment. She sat with Taylor and Grant and ate pancakes. Carter came downstairs and sat with them as well. ''Hi'' Morgan softly squeaked out. ''Hi'' Carter replied a little surprised that the toddler had been speaking more than she did the last week. ''Mommy, can I have more orange juice?'' asked Morgan. ''Sure'' Elizabeth took Morgan's glass, ''Grant, you didn't eat the rest of your breakfast''. ''I'm not that hungry'' Grant shrugged. ''Well, if you don't want to finish it, then at least give some of it to Morgan'' replied Elizabeth. ''Fine'' Grant put his two strips of bacon on Morgan's plate, ''Here Morgan, you can have my bacon''. David came downstairs with Morgan's stuffed Winnie the Pooh in his hand. The stuffed bear had dirty marks on it. ''Morgan's bear's dirty so I'm going to put it in the washing machine'' said David. ''No, that's my Pooh bear!'' Morgan reached her hands for her stuffed bear, scared that David was going throw it away.

David bent down to her level. ''It's ok, sweetie'' he said gently, ''It just needs to be washed because it's dirty. Is it ok if I wash it?''. Morgan nodded. ''She seems really attached to that thing'' Elizabeth said to David.

Before Elizabeth went to work, she dropped Morgan off at her parents' house. Morgan couldn't stand being separated from Elizabeth and leaving her was a difficult task. Later, before she picked her up, she talked with Grandma Joan. ''I'm kinda worried about that little girl'' said Grandma Joan. ''Mom, she's going to be fine'' Elizabeth assured her, ''We already talked about fostering her''.

''But what about her mother?''

''She and her boyfriend will be having an interrogation''

''Poor thing. I hope those people get a big punishment for what they've done''

''So do I''

When Elizabeth took Morgan home, she gave her a bubble bath. As soon as she took off Morgan's shirt, she noticed cigarette burns on her arm. ''Morgan, what happened to your arm?'' Elizabeth asked examining it. ''A bad man hurt me'' Morgan replied. ''What do you mean a bad name hurt you?'' asked Elizabeth.

''The bad man that lived in our house'' she said sadly, ''He said he kill me if I tell. He said he hurt Mama''

Elizabeth felt sad for the little girl and mad that someone would tell a three-year-old that they would ''kill'' them. ''Sweetie, listen to me'' Elizabeth made eye contact with her, ''I'm not going to let that man hurt you,ok? He's going to be put somewhere where he won't hurt you again''. She hugged Morgan and rubbed her back. After she gave Morgan her bath, she dressed her in a pink Hello Kitty nightgown that she brought her. David waked in the room. ''Hi, daddy'' Morgan said. ''Hey, sweetie'' David replied, ''How was your day?''. Elizabeth walked towards David and told him quietly about the cigarette burns on Morgan's arm.

''Are you going to try to report it?'' he asked.

''I have to'' Elizabeth replied, ''I mean, this a definite sign of child abuse''

''I'm thinking of adopting her'' she continued,'' I'm not going to let some bastard lay their hands on her again''

Morgan walked towards Elizabeth and David. ''daddy, can you tuck me in?'' she asked. ''Sure, sweetie'' David said as he picked her up. After they tucked Morgan in, Elizabeth and David both laid beside her. Morgan fell asleep in David's left arm and clutched to his shirt. Then, Elizabeth and David finally made the decision of adopting Morgan as their own.


End file.
